choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Beaumont
'Maxwell '''is a character in ''The Royal Romance series. He sponsors your character into getting a chance to win for the hand of the Prince. In Book 2, he becomes one of your character's love interests He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Maxwell has brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt. He has a tattoo of a baby hippo on his chest. Personality Maxwell is the youngest member of House Beaumont, and can be self-deprecating, especially when it comes to his capability in helping the house succeed. He is generally friendly, patient, and positive. Little gets him down besides his brother. Relationships Bertrand Bertrand is Maxwell's older brother. The two don't seem to have a close relationship, as Bertrand scolds Maxwell every time he messes up a task. Through flashbacks and character interactions, the two brothers actually used to be very close. However, with their family name on the line, their dynamic changed. Your Character He sponsors Your Character into getting a chance to fight for the hand of the Prince and the chance to rule Cordonia as queen. He later reveals that he chose you because he saw hope in you and that he saw how happy the Prince was with you. In Book 2, Chapter 14, he says that he has had a crush on you (he also becomes a love interest). In Chapter 1 of Book 3, the assassination attempt has made him realize he wants to take the next with Your Character. If you chose him in Book 2, he will propose to you. Also, upon the marriage to Your Character, he will ascend to the status of Duke, because Your Character is a Duchess. The Prince Maxwell is a close friend of the Prince and has known him the longest. He is shown to care for him several times, going as far as sponsoring Your Character because of the connection he sensed between the two of you. In Book 2, Chapter 16 it is revealed out that the two met when they were young and it was Maxwell's first time at court. The prince reveals to your character that he was upset at the time due to something his his brother did. He was trying to put a brave face on all day, but Maxwell saw right through the facade. In turn, he made it his mission to cheer him up through a combination of compliments, distractions and persistance he succeeded. What the Prince liked most was that Maxwell ran up to him like the two of them were old friends and not treating him any differently because he was a Prince. Drake Drake and Maxwell are friends. Drake often acts sarcastic towards Maxwell, but tolerates his antics. Drake is initially furious with Maxwell for hiding the fact that Savannah had a baby, but Maxwell stated he wanted to tell Drake several times. Barthelemy Beaumont Barthelemy is Maxwell's father. It is mentioned they didn't have a close relationship. Barthelemy always criticized Maxwell for being overweight as a child. Bartie Bartie is Maxwell's nephew. Gallery Other Looks Maxwell.png|Regular Outfit Maxwell full.png|Regular Outfit Full view Capture d’écran 2017-12-02 à 10.56.10 PM.png|Shirtless Maxwell bk 2 spa.png|Spa Maxwellcasuallook.jpg|Casual look Maxwellfullbodyshot.jpg|Maxwell's Full Body Shot of his Casual Look Maxwell suit.png|Suit MaxwellSquidCostume.png|Squid Suit Costume Miscellaneous MaxwellsringtoMC.jpg|Maxwell's First Engagement Ring for MC Maxwell enagement ring to MC.jpg|Maxwell's Second Engagement Ring for MC MaxwellandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.png|Maxwell & MC's Engagement Photo Trivia * He hosts the Chat story, Love Stories, with Bertrand. * His middle name is revealed to be Percival in Book 2, Chapter 9. * In a diamond scene in Book 2 Chapter 12, he says his horoscope "always says he could either be a Pisces or an Aries". * Many people within the fandom have said that they want him to become a love interest and on December 22, 2017 this became official. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, he becomes one of your love interests. It is up to the player if they want to pursue a romantic relationship with him or stay as friends. * He enjoys drawing. * He is fond of photography. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, Baby Kraken (Bubbles) from The Crown and the Flame, makes a cameo as the necklace that Maxwell wears for his casual outfit. * In a diamond scene in Book 2, Chapter 18, he confessed to Your Character that he had never been in a serious relationship prior to dating her (if you chose to romance him), thus making Your Character his first girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nobility